1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message format for signaling downloadable Conditional Access System (CAS) or Digital Rights Management (DRM) in Moving Picture Experts Group Media Transport (MMT), and a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) has been proceeding with the standardization of MPEG-H, which is the multimedia coding representation and multiplexing delivery standard that is to be used in the Ultra-High-Definition TV (UHDTV) era. Similar to the legacy systems such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2 and MPEG-4, MPEG-H is expected to be published as a set of standards that is composed of systems such as part-1 system, part-2 video, and part-3 audio. Part 1 of MPEG-H is an MPEG Media Transport (MMT). The MMT is the next-generation multimedia multiplexing delivery standard, which is being standardized in MPEG as a follow-up of the MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS) standard. MMT is Internet Protocol (IP)-friendly, and aims at multimedia delivery in which various types of channels are used in combination.
In this MMT, Conditional Access System (CAS) and Digital Rights Management (DRM) are used to protect MMT assets and MMT packages. MMT may also support Downloadable-CAS (D-CAS) and Downloadable-DRM (D-DRM). In addition, in MMT, there are a variety of ways to utilize not only CAS and DRM, but also D-CAS and D-DRM.
Currently, however, MMT merely defines only the message needed to signal DRM and CAS. Therefore, there is a need for a message format for signaling D-CAS and D-DRM in MMT.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.